To Love Is To Destroy
by 1pok23
Summary: Sakura wished she could have a normal life between her billionaire ex-boyfriend, crazy adoptive dad and her abusive past she will break it's just a matter of time. Cussing In Here! Rated T for a reason!


**Note- I don't own Naruto or its characters no matter how much I want to.*tear tear***

**Anyone reading this, there is cussing in this story, lots of cussing……**

"_To love is to destroy, and that to be loved is to be the one destroyed." - Unknown_

Sakura's POV

Life is good. I have my loving/cold boyfriend Sasuke. All of my friends have boyfriends too. Ino has the lazy ass Shikamaru. Hinata and Naruto finally went out, she didn't even faint! Tenten has Neji, my psychotic honorary brother/cousin. The eight of us very tight. Well with the exception of Ino calling me Forehead, me calling Ino Ino-pig, Sasuke calling Naruto dobe, and Naruto calling Sasuke teme. But we are still very tight. Also the fact that Ino is a bit jealous that I'm dating Sasuke. She never did get over her little crush on Sasuke.

"Hey guys do you want to go shopping this weekend?" Ino said. Leave it to Ino to totally ruin a moment Well Naruto does too occasionally.

"Sure." We all agreed. All of our cell phones beeped at the same time. We all opened it up and saw a picture of me getting out of a limo to a club. Shit. The caption was 'Sakura the slut. Is she cheating on Sasuke?' How did they get that picture?

Ino glared at me, "What the hell is this? You were going to a club and a very exclusive club at that!"

I pleaded, "Ino, I can explain!"

"I don't want your excuses anymore! Ever since you got a make-over you only care about is you, you, you!"

"You don't give a fuck about me either! You don't know anything about me! You didn't know my parents that died, my evil aunt that took me in! How everyone who took me in was evil and cruel except for my adopted dad right now! You don't even know his name! All you know is that he owns the Haruno Corporation!"

"Well I don't care anymore!"

Shikamaru said, "Ino you have been bitchy too! You shouldn't be one to talk!"

Tenten added, "Like you should be talking lazy ass! You probably don't know one thing around here! Like you should stand up for that pink-haired whore!"

Neji argued, "You shouldn't talk about my family that way! Sakura is no slut! Hell she is still a virgin!"

Naruto said, "So big deal! She could have easily lied! She may have had sex with every single guy in school!"

Hinata yelled, "Naruto you shouldn't talk about my best friend like that! I thought you were a nice person! You were always caring! You all won't even let Sakura explain! And you are telling lies! Only I know Sakura's personal life! She has been through hell and back again ten times! It's over between all of you assholes! I hate you all!"

Everyone stared at Hinata. How the hell did Hinata have that in her?

Sasuke said, "There is proof right here in our phones."

Damn I got mad, I screamed, "Proof of what? I went to a club! You don't even know why! I thought I loved you! But I was wrong! Totally wrong! I hate you! You cold Uchiha bitch! Stay the hell away from me all of you!" I ran off crying. How could Sasuke say that? What about Naruto, Tenten, and Ino? My life is falling apart. I hate my life now and forever more.

Third Person POV

After Sakura ran off crying Hinata glared at Sasuke and Naruto. Hinata walked up to Sasuke and slapped him and said, "Asshole! Sakura really loved you! You were the first person Sakura ever loved! She doesn't even love her parents!" Hinata turned to Naruto "You were Sakura's brother she never had! I would slap you but you don't deserve my touch! But I will do this!" Hinata kneed Naruto in his manhood and then ran after Sakura. Sasuke and Naruto paled at being dissed by Hinata. Both Naruto and Sasuke thought, 'Damn she is strong.'

Neji continued for Hinata and faced Tenten, "How could you? You can't even help your friend when she needs it the most!"

Tenten pleaded, "But Neji-kun I have no idea what is going on!"

"Neither do I! But I'm still helping Sakura! I can't even believe I went out with you! I would choose my family over you any day! We are over!" Neji ran after Hinata.

Shikamaru simply said, "Ino, you're evil, mean, ugly, and a horrible friend. Our relationship is over."

Shikamaru followed Neji. Ino, Tenten, and Naruto watched them all leave with hurt in their eyes. Ino and Tenten started shedding a few tears. Naruto still looked pained. Sasuke looked normal with his unemotional cold poker face on.

A cold evil grin was hidden in the shadows and was planning it's next move….

**Okay….so that's my first fic I ever published well at least the first chapter.**

**So what did y'all think of it? Yeah, I said y'all. I'm just BA like that. So you few that did read my story, what did you think of it? Is it good? Probably not….**

**My friend yelled at me to put it up here so I did….now she won't yell at me….peace and silence….**

**Review and live the rest of your life! Oh and favorite my story too if you really like it! ^.^**

**PS Did y'all like Hinata's part? I know she is supposed to be shy and all but I wanted to burst like a bubble and show a different side to her other than stuttering all the time.**


End file.
